Don't Forget (Inspired by DarkLitria's TF2: MermanScout wounded)
by penguinellie2506
Summary: Check out the drawing (copy-paste this into Google (or whatever) it's the first result) /art/TF2-MermanScout-wounded-290555278 Thanks to DarkLitria for letting me write this! The idea had just struck me and I really wanted to write about it (Rated T cause TF2 isn't really a game for little kids... just sayin'. Also just in case.)


Well what do we have here?

1) Sniper is holding Scout with a face that says "I don't like what you're telling me."

2) Scout is talking (What is he saying? Hm...) and looking somewhere distant, probably because he's pretty much dead.

3) Scout is a merman… somehow.

4) Scout is dripping with water, so Sniper possibly picked him up out of a pool, or a tank of some sort.

5) RED Sniper, BLU Scout, but still most definitely friends, or else Sniper would not be holding Scout like that.

6) Wound appears most on the right side of Scout's abdomen, though it could possibly stretch around the entirety of it.

7) Wound is a gash that is most likely very severe give the fact _Scout is nearly dead._

-End my brilliant deductions.-

Let's begin.

Sniper frantically scrambled down to Medic's lab. He stopped at the door to catch his breath, and checked his watch. It was almost time. Medic, the sadistic bastard, had discovered Sniper and Scout's little "relationship," and instead of turning them in, he agreed not to if he could take Scout prisoner and use him for "experiments." Scout and Sniper both knew the consequences. If Medic turned the two in, they would be killed for breaking code of conduct, and there was no respawn. Scout, much to Sniper's horror and protest, had immediately agreed to go with the Medic in order to save Sniper. A week later, Sniper had snuck down Medic's lab and stood there, stunned, helpless, listening the strangled screams of agony from behind the door that lasted throughout the night.

This had continued, Sniper going and listening by the door and praying with all his will that Scout would hold on until he could devise a plan, and one night, he got one. The next night he had snuck into the lab only to find Scout in a large glass tank full of water…and he had a tail. Scout noticed him and made hurried gestures to leave, but Sniper reassured him he had a plan. It wasn't a good one, but he couldn't see any other way. There was a microphone connected to the dashboard that controlled what went on inside the aquarium, and he explained what he was going to do to get Scout out of there. At first Scout had looked terrified, but then shook his head in agreement, and gave him a slight smile, which made him wince a little, and Sniper was about to tell him to hold on, and that he'd be OK, but he was interrupted when Medic started to unlock the door, causing Sniper to give Scout a reassuring nod, and then run out the opposite way.

Sniper checked his watch again. He took a deep breath and opened the door quietly, peering in cautiously. There was no sign of Medic, and he snuck in. Scout was waiting for him expectantly, nervously bobbing in place far from the outside of the glass, but Sniper could still see that his eyes were bright and hopeful. Sniper stopped in front of the giant glass tube containing the boy, er, _mer_boy, and took out the sledgehammer he had stolen from the sleeping Pyro. He steadied his hands, which had started to tremble a while back, raised the hammer, and swung it with all his might at the glass barrier separating him from his friend.

The hammer broke through the glass with great ease, creating a large hole, and water was rapidly pouring out, but for good measure, Sniper was about to break the sharper edges off when five sharp pains dug themselves into his back. With his other hand he reached behind him and felt the syringes that had pierced through his clothes and dug into his skin. "You shouldn't have done zat, Herr Mundy. I'm afraid zat you have broken our agreement. Now you both must die," Medic said from across the room, and the clicks of a gun loading echoed over the sound of rushing water.

However, Sniper was faster. He whipped around with the sledgehammer ready, and chucked it in the direction of Medic's voice, the only sound in that moment being the pounding of his own heart. A surprised scream told him that it had found home, which would be Medic's skull. _Serves you roight... ya bloody wanka,_ Sniper thought, but his small triumph was interrupted by another yell, except this one was in pain. Sniper flipped around to see Scout's trembling body floating towards him, the water stained red around him. Sniper scooped up Scout in his arms, uttering absolute nonsense, tears welling up in his eyes, but Scout weakly put his finger on his lips, and Sniper sniffed a little, blinked back the tears, and, voice cracking, whispered, "Wut _happened?_"

"I tried to stay in the tank until the water had drained out like you said, but it was running too fast, and I got cut as I went through the opening," Scout replied, looking down at the gash in his side with the blood steadily streaming out of it.

"Oh god… How much does it hurt? Can ya hold on 'till I get ya over to your team's Medic? Oh god, oh god oh god-"

*Picture time*

"Look, ma-*SNAP*-n," Scout interrupted, though his voice was breaking as well, "I ain't got much time," he said with a hint of his usual self, "so listen here." Sniper opened his mouth a little but no words came out, and he could see it in Scout's eyes there wasn't much time, so he stood there and listened. "OK, yea, I'm gonna die-but don'tchous worry, ya did all you could," he said with a slight shrug and a wince. Sniper could feel the tears once again, and he bit his lip to keep them from flowing out. Scout noticed, and said, "Ahp, don'tchous go 'an get all sentimental 'n stuff, you know I hate ta see you that way," and Sniper sniffed and hard as he tried, felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I promise I'll see you again," Scout said softly, staring up into Sniper's eyes. "Don't forget: I love you."


End file.
